Technical Field
The described embodiments relate generally to a magnetic wristband. The application relates more specifically to a magnetic wristband operable to both secure a device to a wrist in one configuration and to protect that device while it is not being worn in another configuration.
Related Art
Wristwatches generally include a housing having a display with a transparent cover disposed over a display that provides among other things time of day information to a user. Common display covers include glass, mineral glass crystal, sapphire or even diamond. In many cases a user may wish to remove a wristwatch and place it in a bag or storage container until a later time. Unfortunately, when removed the wristwatch can be subjected to even greater forces and damage than when worn by the user. Unfortunately, removed wristwatch tends to leave the housing and display cover completely unprotected and susceptible to damage. Frequently both a housing portion of the wristwatch and the display cover can be susceptible to scratching, dings and even cracks, when for example the housing is made from a vulnerable material such as aluminum or stainless steel. Certain types of finishes of the housing can also change the susceptibility of the housing to damage. For example, an aluminum housing with a sandblasted finish can be more likely to incur cosmetic or functional damage than an aluminum housing with an anodized and/or polished surface. Furthermore, custom protective watch bags and cases can be quite expensive and even inconvenient when a user simply wants to put the wristwatch down.
Such may not provide a convenient way for a user to protect a housing and display cover of a wristwatch or wrist-mountable device without having to store an extra piece of gear.